Untitled
by oneHUGEEElazy.bum
Summary: NaruxSaku This story is about what happens when Sasuke comes back. Naruto likes Sakura. Sakura likes Naruto. Sasuke like Sakura. Sakura USED to like Sasuke. Naruto doesn't know if Sakura likes him. Sakura's not sure either, since Naruo USED to like her.
1. Welcome Home

**Give constructive critisism. Don't just spazz and make me mad. Don't comment on my grammar because I know i prob. have errors.** **Have fun!**

* * *

Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock.

Small yet quick footsteps were heard pacing around.

_Flashback:_

_The ground shook as a pink haired lady, obviously Haruno Sakura, rushes to the hokage's office. Once she reached her destination, she slamed the doors open, and hurried over to a desk where a blonde haired woman awaited her._

_"When?" breathed Sakura._

_"Tomorrow. Around noon," The woman replied._

_"Thank-you…Tsunande-sama," whispered Sakura as tears began to cloud her vision. _

_// Flashback_

Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock.

Suddenly, a voice boomed Sakura out of her reverie.

"Sakura-chan!"

From a fair distance, Sakura could make out the face of the figure who called out to her. A dorky looking blonde, who grinning like an idiot.

"Naruto!" Sakura rushed over.

Nearing Naruto, she noticed someone was leaning on his shoulder for support. That someone just happened to be an oh-so firmiliar "I-am-an-anvenger-so-I-must-leave-this-village-in-order-to-gain-power-from-weird-snake-obsessed-freak": Uchiha Sasuke.

She smiled, as she thought, "Welcome home."

As Sakura halted in front of Naruto, she forced a grin on her face as she bursts into tears, and embraced Naruto into a huge bear-hug."You had me so worried…"

"I'm sorry…" Then, black consumed Naruto's vision, as Sakura felt his weight on her.

"Naruto!" She cried as she looked around, and called for help.

Light pieced through his eyelids, thus triggering the feeling of irritation.

_"Where am I?"_

He cracked his open to a slit.

"_Sakura?"_

"Sakura…" a voice called out.

_"Naruto?" _

"Naruto!" cried Sakura.

"Good. You're awake. I expect a report on my table as soon as you're good. Also… ramen on me," winked Tsunande as she headed for the door.

"We did it!" cried Naruto."We—Sasuke defeated Itachi." (In my opinion, **Itachi will NEVER be defeated 'cause he's THAT GOOD**.  But this is my story, so shut up.)

Just as Sakrua was about to say something, some kind of noise had diverted their attention to Sasuke's bed. As they witnessed him struggling to sit up, Sakura rushed over to help. He looked up.

"Hey, long time npo see." Greeted Sakura.

"Un…" grunted Sasuke.

Sakura giggled,"Some things just don't change, does it?"

Sasuke allowed a barely there yet noticeable smile upon his face.

"You two should be out by tomorrow. It's just the matter of getting enough rest which you can do at home." said Sakura."By the way Sasuke, the hokage wishes to see you in her office as soon as you're well. And Naruto…"

Naruto looked up.

"You owe me ramen. Ja!"

At hearing this, Naruto's eyes grew big, but then they returned to their normal size."Sure thing."

* * *

**Already wrote the next chapter. Feel free to give me some ideas because when I don't have any, I don't update.**


	2. Life Was Good

**Thx to those who reviewed and/or subscribed. Makes me happy :)**

* * *

A few months had came and gone. Life was good. Sasuke's punishment was under no circumstances was he allowed to leave the village for 2 years time. He will be doing some odd jobs to help around town in repayment for his betrayal to Konoha. He was currently living with his former sensei, Hatake Kakashi, as he is to be monitored at all times. Here back in Konoham hanging out with his friends. Life was good. Spending lots of time catching up on what he had missed during his absence, he learned to admire his friend's attributes, and even fell in love. He needed to talk to someone.

* * *

Life was **awesome**! Sasuke's back. Occasional dates with Sakura, dining at his all time favourite: Ichiraku, along with the usual spazz here and there from obaa-san. Life was awesome. Due to recent events such as changes in Sasuke's personality, Sakura's accepting his offers to dates. His dream in becoming Hokage actually seemed possible.

* * *

Life was… lovely… you can say. For Haruno Sakura, she's actually been quite confused with herself. She had been debating with herself whether or not she was starting to feel like a little more than friends with Naruto. After going out for a few dates with Naruto, it was confirmed. She was in **love** with Naruto. That goofy smile and dorky personality of his; his sparkly electric blue eyes, and that feeling of being protected whenever he's around… **LALALA**. Just the mere thought of his charms simply sends the crazy giggles into her. **She was in love.**

Poor, poor, Sasuke-kun. What do you do when you're in love? How to express it? What do you say? How do you tell her? Due to questions like these jumbling in his head, he had come down with a conclusion…

* * *

"Ding Dong"

"Coming!" shouted Sakura as she opened the door,"Why hello there Sasuke-kun. How can I help you?"

"Actually…" Sasuke trailed off.

"So I like this girl." said Sasuke.

"Uh huh, go on." nodded Sakura.

"So, how do I show her how I feel?"

"Why don't you just tell her?"

Sasuke made a face.

"Okay fine! I'll help you how to _show_ her. So anyway…"

Sasuke looked at her.

"Who is she? Do I know her? What's her name? When did you meet her? How'd you realized you—" Sakura was cut off mid-sentence.

"You… don't need to know the details."

"Well excuse me for trying to get to know more about whom I'm helping you to **express** your feelings," snort Sakura.

"Well… she's got really nice hair…"

"For all I know, that person could be Neji!"

"I said "She", didn't I?" exclaimed Sasuke.

After a moment of silence…

"Do I know her?"

"Yes."  
"Are we –"

"Enough! Can we just get started?"

"Alright. Ask her out," said Sakura.

"What? Out where? To train?"

"No, silly! To dinner! Movies!"

"Just like the places Naruto takes you?"

"…"

**BAM**.

Life was good.

* * *

**Next chapter prob. won't be up as soon. I haven't written down anything; HOWEVER, I've got a few ideas in my head right now. ;)**


End file.
